


Hero Worship

by serenbach



Category: Final Fantasy III
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arc doesn't think that he's a hero. Ingus disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero Worship

Arc is used to always being the smallest. Even Refia is taller than him!

He knows that Luneth has always had to look out for him. Luneth has been told again and again by Nina and Elder Topapa to look out for Arc. Arc is not as big as him, or as strong as him, or as fast, or as popular, they say. He’s quiet and soft-spoken, brighter than all the other children in their village, and that of course, they say, makes him a perfect target for bullies. 

Arc knows this already. Sometimes, he wonders if the crystal knew it, when it chose him to be a Warrior of Light. Luneth has always been bold, this adventure suits him down to the ground. Refia is just as brave, and Ingus is a _knight_. Arc likes reading, and being inside where it’s warm and dry. He’s hardly hero material.

The adventure they’re on isn’t too bad, not at first. They have lots of new job classes to master, and Arc likes learning things. But Arc’s talents lie in magic. Where the others choose job classes that rely on speed and strength (Luneth trains as a thief, sharp and quick-fingered, Ingus is of course a warrior, brave and strong, and Refia becomes a monk, focused and fast) he can only master jobs that heal, or cause damage from a distance.

And Arc doesn’t feel very brave, or very helpful, standing behind his friends as they fight, safe out of the direct line of fire.

“Just stay behind me,” Luneth tells him on more than one occasion, and Arc does, because Luneth has always protected him. But while Arc might not be an adventurer by choice, he doesn’t want to be a coward either, and the magic he uses from a distance shames him.

“Thank you,” Ingus says to him sincerely one evening as they make camp.

“For what?” Arc asks sadly. They’ve fought in many battles today, and Ingus had been hurt, taking a blow meant for Arc. He has no idea what Ingus is thanking him for. 

“For healing me,” Ingus replies. “You did a fine job. It won’t even scar.”

“But you were hurt because of me!” Arc argues. “It’s my fault!”

Ingus shakes his head. “We all have our roles to play. I have my sword-arm. You have your magic, and your wits. We’ll each take it in turn to protect each other, when our skills are called for.”

He pats him on the shoulder and joins Refia at the fire. Arc stares after him, for the first time feeling less like a burden. 

Another day, in the midst of a fight, Ingus pulls him behind a rock as they fight a monster that doesn’t seem to want to fall.

“What do we do?” Ingus asked urgently. “We’ll tire before the creature, at this rate.”

Arc wonders, but does not ask _why are you asking me?_ Instead, he says, “It is weak against earth-magic.” He barely has to think, he has spent a lot of time researching monsters, lately.

Ingus smiles. “Good. Can you cast?”

“I’ll - I’ll have to change class,” Arc manages.

“We’ll keep it distracted,” Ingus says, joining Luneth and Refia in the stale-mated battle, and Arc hesitates another moment only before he changes. Blue robes instead of white, bells instead of staffs, and when he chants this time the earth trembles at his call. The monster shudders into dust.

The others crowd round him, patting him on the arm. “All that swotting paid off!” Luneth declares, and Ingus sends him a disapproving look.

Arc doesn’t mind (he’s used to Luneth by now!) but he basks in Ingus’ trust, his regard, his belief that Arc both knew what needed to be done, and that he could do it!

It’s a good feeling. 

\---

Arc likes Alus a lot. He knows what it’s like to be disregarded and made fun of and it‘s not fun. He likes having someone to talk to who understands, and is interested in the same things he is, like taxation methods and crop rotations, things he’s read about in books but never thought he’d get a chance to use. 

Mostly though, they talk about how to stand up to bullies and how to be brave. Sometimes he sees Ingus glancing back at them, and his smile is approving.

“You’re doing a good thing,” Ingus tells him quietly as they go off together to gather water. “He’ll be a good king with a bit of encouragement.” 

“Well, Luneth used to give me lots of tips about standing up to bullies,” Arc says and Ingus pulls a strange face, likes he’s upset about the bullies, but amused at the thought of Luneth giving advice. Arc hesitates, then continues in a rush, “and I learned to encourage people from you.”

For the first time (since they left Princess Sara behind them anyway), Arc sees Ingus looking flustered. 

\-----

As soon as Gigameth transforms into Garuda, Arc figures out the solution, the only way to beat him. And it scares him.

“Change to dragoons!” he cries out. “We need to Jump! Now!”

The others do, without question. Arc jumps with them, but soon the snapping beak of the giant bird catches him around the waist, and he hits the ground hard.

The last thing he sees is Ingus standing over him, defending him with his spear. 

When he wakes, he is in the room he shared with Alus the previous night. For a moment, he is alone, but then he sees Ingus’ blond head peek around the door.

“You’re awake,” he says, sounding relieved. “You’ve been out for a while.”

“I’m sorry,” Arc whispers, feeling tears prickle in his eyes. 

“What on earth for?” Ingus asks, sitting on the end of his bed. “If it wasn’t for you, we’d have all been killed.”

“But I was knocked out! You had to defend me!”

“As you would have done for me, had I been knocked out. I’ve told you before; we each support each other with our strengths and shore up each other’s weakness. If it wasn’t for your knowledge we would have failed our quest. It’s only fair I aid you, when you need it.” 

Arc nods slowly, not quite convinced. “How’s Alus?”

“Sad,” Ingus replies. “But doing a good job so far. He wants to see you - you’re his hero, you know.”

“I’m not a hero,” Arc bursts out. “I’m not brave like you!”

“You are,” Ingus replies, in the firm voice that Luneth hates because he can’t argue with it. “You face your fears everyday. You use your skills and knowledge to fight alongside us. You are a hero, Arc, to Alus, and to me.”

“I- thank you,” Arc mumbles, embarrassed and pleased. For the first time, he feels a little bit like a hero. If Ingus, the bravest person he knows, and Alus, the smartest person, both think it, well, who is he to argue. 

Ingus smiles at him, seeing the acceptance on his face. “Rest now. I’m afraid Refia isn’t quite as good a healer as you.”

Arc nods and watches him carefully shut the door behind me. Luneth is his brother, Refia his slightly scary sister, and Alus his friend.

But Ingus… Ingus is his hero. One day he’ll manage to tell him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for Yin who asked for some Ingus and Arc bonding moments!


End file.
